


A Bold Proposition

by Madpineapple



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: Oh and she will have it all, if the way Merlin shivered on top of the bed at her mercy, was any indication.





	A Bold Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/gifts).



> This is a Stocking Stuffer for the amazing sassafrasx and for their prompt abour Roxy pegging anyone. And since one of my favourite pairings is Roxlin... this thing was born. 
> 
> I really hope you will like it.

If she has to admit it, she was always going to be interested in something that was just slightly out of her reach. Be it a dessert, gossip, or an amazing man, Roxy wanted to have it all.

 

Oh and she will have it all, if the way Merlin shivered on top of the bed at her _mercy_ , was any indication.

   
\---

At first it had been a delightful little game, cat and mouse, predator and prey, that the two of them enjoyed playing with eachother. For Roxy it was a change from the mission, from having to keep everything under strict control. For Merlin, it was playing with fire. Roxanne Morton was the one that gave him the most exquisite thrills, that frisson of delight spilling across his skin.

 

That is how they ended up in bed that first time; Roxy slipping into his office, laying out the weapons on on a table and making a few comments here and there on what could be improved, all the while pulling the sharpened hairpins out of her hair and laying them down with the rest of her weaponry.

 

Blonde hair fell in wisps around her shoulders, hiding her bared neck and nape. Her dress plunged to the middle of her back and his eyes followed the expanse of skin, widening a bit when he saw the speckles of blood. That meant nothing. The fact that he was watching her. The view was giving his breath a bit of a shallow quality. Should he really stop when she clearly enjoyed being watched, admired, desired?

 

Roxy was struggling with her earrings, placing them on the table as well. But she was by no means unaware of the heat in his gaze. " Mind helping me here a bit?" She offered, her smirk razor sharp, triumphant, knowing there would be nothing to stop them from indulging if Merlin took the bait.

 

And he did.

 

He was standing behind her, looking maybe a bit unsure as to how he could help her. She was not hurt, the weaponry was all in one piece, dress was not torn. He saw no need for his help. So he asked. "What do you need my help with?"

  
Roxy's reply was nothing short of smug, turning sharply, even in the heels she was wearing, fingers tightening in the front of his soft jumper (Forest green, softest of them all, smelled of tea and gun oil. Pure delight!) as she pulled him down a bit. "Adrenaline rush." She grinned and smashed her mouth on his, in a kiss that was rather ferocious. Teeth and tongue and passion that crashed into him like the sea on shore. Explosive.

  
Merlin made no move to stop or resist. He just slipped his palms across her back and drew her closer, mouth open against hers and Roxy knew she had won.

  
Afterwards, she was quite glad they had been the only ones in the lower levels of the mansion. Collapsed across Merlin's lap, face buried in his neck and a content hum leaving her chest, Roxy realised they had made quite the ratchet.  
A quick look around made her blush a bit, purely out of embarrassement. Her dress was flung on the other side of the room, panties laying in a heap on the floor, next to Merlin's own jumper.

  
They didn't even manage to undress properly, it seemed, in their rush to get to the other's skin. And she felt literally no guilt at that fact. It had been... amazing. Which she apparently mumbled into the soft fabric of his shirt(half hanging off his shoulder, she had been _that_ eager).

  
Merlin hummed softly as he held her but not forcefully. She could get out anytime she wanted and Roxy appreciated that.

  
Maybe she would repeat this kind of indulgence at some point. It could only be... beneficial. For the both of them.

  
\--- 

  
It had become a bit of a habit, their meetings, falling into bed with a man that seemed to have no issues with their surprising push and pull. Roxy admired the fact that he did not balk at the switching of dominance.

  
There were nights when she was not ready to relinquish her control. Those were the nights that left Merlin breathless and senseless. Needy.

  
Roxy was particularly gorgeous as she secured the knots on his wrists, the smallest smirk curling her lips.

  
There was something immensely satisfying to watch her from his position underneath, his body trapped under hers, lithe and lethal and so attractive that Merlin had no desire to stop her anytime soon.

  
The look in her eyes, wild and lustful as her hips moved in a rhythm he did not know, but so pleasurable he couldn't bring himself to care. His breath caught, eyes sliding across her neck and to the heaving breasts, her erratic pulse.

  
Merlin could never resist that kind of raw, feral passion. Such beauty, in her features, mouth lax in delight and eyelids trembling softly, clenching closed when something particularly pleasurable happened. Gorgeous.

  
He was so lost in her... It was dangerous.

  
\---

  
Whenever Roxanne took over, Merlin knew he was in good hands. All he had to do was lay back and enjoy. She was marvellous like that.

  
Roxanne was curious when exploring him, his whole body and meticulous in noting what exactly made his breath hitch, his body thrum with delight or sag in utter relief.

  
She was an utter tease when pleasuring him. Every time her mouth was involved in said pleasuring, Merlin was sure he was going to die.

  
There was also the fact that Roxy had a penchant for letting her hands roam. Touch. Feel. Caress. Grope. She was palming at his ass with such relish.

  
And, Merlin realised, his moans only urged her on, fingers slipping in between his ass cheeks, a bold swipe across his hole. His reaction was... _Violent_. Like a kick to the stomach that left him breathless. Reeling. But not out of fear or disgust. Not by any means.

  
His body had reacted like that out of pure lustful intent. He was curious if she would take the plunge. Roxy was daring, but would she be _that_ daring ?

  
His recoil, the clenching of his muscles did not go unnoticed and it seemed Roxanne assessed what exactly she could do with that information.

  
Merlin had to admit he waited with baited breath to see just what she would do to him. And it seemed that she took that hint well enough, easily pulling her mouth off his cock and licked her lips in that off-handed yet maddening manner. As if she was doing so unconsciously.

  
"You want my fingers here...? Maybe I should give you more when I am sure that you're willing." Her eyes searched his and that small smile spread into a grin full of promise. Oh, he was in for trouble. "Maybe next time we do this I will have you just like this, on your back and offering? " she wondered outloud and licked a finger.

  
Merlin would have blinked and missed it. What he didn't miss, though, was her finger prodding, just testing the resistance of his muscles back there.

  
He was not proud of the moan he let past his lips or the way his heart fluttered in his chest when he took in her look. Careful. Curious. But not cruel. Enjoying his struggle, but still assessing if he was really ready for what she had in mind. Probably not yet. But the possibility hung in the air, making him choke on the moan that bubbled up his throat when that finger slid in and her mouth wrapped once again around his cock, his hand tugging at the rope binding him to the headboard.

  
And Merlin knew she was not playing around. She would satisfy his curiosity and that insidious craving. What was worse, he wanted her to be the one to help him in that endeavour.

  
\----

  
Merlin had not expected that she would ask to have him in that manner.

  
Roxanne, no, Lancelot was standing in the middle of his office, the suit tailored for her gorgeous body, made to hug each and every one of her curves in a way only a suit could.

  
Apart from her figure and the hair, grazing just bellow her collarbones, nothing spoke of the woman he got used to waking up to in the mornings. All soft skin, silken and fragrant of mint and apple and something citrusy and full of life. Of soft kisses shared over breakfast, her laughs and giggles, so adorable Merlin could barely help not smiling at the remembrance of them.

  
Yet now they were cloaked in this persona she put on for work. Not quite like Eggsy's cocky and overeager style. Not like her uncles's cool and reserved mask. She was efficient, competent and in command.

And she had turned that onto him.

  
He was sure he could shoot her down silently and easily. If that heat had not been building under his skin. He had dismissed it as mere curiosity. But now, he knew she could do it. And would do it.

  
He nodded his agreement.

  
Roxanne stormed off with a smile tugging at her lips and that swagger in her hips that usually spelled trouble for him.

  
\---

  
Trouble indeed.

  
Merlin knew he had to expect something... baffling. Except not to this degree.

  
Roxy met him at the door in a little piece that had his blood roaring in his ears and left so little to the imagination. She was in the mood to flaunt and tease.

  
Merlin's eyes slipped over the short silken thing she was wearing, lacy in all the spots that would tease him and fluttering around her. Teasing at what was hiding underneath.

  
His greeting was a kiss, and Merlin decided to test her a bit, drawing her closer as he kissed her, curious and eager. And Roxanne didn't disappoint him as she leaned into his body, breasts pressed into his chest, her breathing soft and calm.

  
As his had been until he felt something that definitely didn't belong in between her thighs. And his hand greedily sought that, skin meeting soft smooth silicone. His lips twisted into a smile and he pressed her even closer to him. " Shall we retire to the bedroom, my dear ?" Merlin's voice sounded out rather rough, and Roxy shivered under the spell of that sound, grinning sweetly at him. Taking his hand she guided him back to the bedroom she had been obviously preparing for them.

  
Silk sheets and pillows, lubricant and condoms. And her. Gorgeous, smelling of green things and delightfully sensual in a lace and silk ensamble and sporting a cock that she will use to fuck him. Merlin would have laughed if his breath was not so short and if he was not fighting to keep himself steady in the wake of the crash of lust that threatened to drown his senses.

  
With a faint blush,Merlin realised his cock was hard and throbbing and blood thundering in his ears, while his fingers itched to unwrap her from that gown. Which apparently wouldn't take much work, the straps already slipping down her shoulders.

  
But before he could even contemplate further, Roxanne was on him once more, fingers pulling, untucking his shirt, his jumper already halfway to being removed. And he helped whichever way he could to get them undressed as quickly as possible, feeling utterly curious at how Roxy will take that cock to him. How she would use it, to torment or to pleasure?

  
Her mouth was on his before he even had a chance to think further, a distraction, he realised, her lips moving with intent and purpose to draw his mind away from what would happen. It was broken up when his jumper was pushed over his head and Merlin by instinct lifted his arms to continue what she couldn't reach to do.

  
In a flash, he realised that her kiss had another purpose too; his shirt was now just hanging on his shoulders. Useless in covering anything at all.

  
Roxy slipped her palms across the strong muscles still in awe as she caressed him, at the muscles he hid under those soft jumpers. A contradiction into itself. But she loved that. The fact that Merlin was a gorgeous blend of qualities.

  
He was grounding in a way she could never explain, or fully comprehend. But that did not stop her from indulging in everything he had to offer.

  
Teasingly and without any kind of hesitation, Roxanne's fingers played with his belt, undoing his trousers and pushing them down with a smirk.

  
A smirk Merlin felt obliged to kiss off her lips. Unknowing that it would be his downfall.

  
She pushed even closer to him, feeling the way he was yearning to touch and taste every inch of her, to feel her as close to him as possible, her breath mingling with his as they pulled away from the kiss.

  
And just as easily, Roxy toppled him into the bed, giggling at the rather betrayed look in his eyes.

  
She eased him out of his shoes and trousers before slipping on top of him, effectively trapping him under her and putting everything on display, especially that big cock which to Merlin felt just a tiny bit... Threatening.

  
Still, he took a deep breath and looked up at Roxanne; hazel eyes gleaming with pleasure at his boldness, Merlin cupped his palm over it. And shivered at the silken silicone touch. It would probably give him a lot of pleasure, being on the receiving end of it. And he blushed, a bit.

  
"Getting acquainted with it?" Roxy giggled sweetly and leaned down to press a kiss on his lips, sucking on his lower one with a smile that was more triumph than anything. She knew that Merlin was feeling a tiny bit shy about this whole thing, but she intended to shatter any and all of his inhibition and resistance.

  
Merlin kissed her back to distract himself from the realisation that he was actually looking forward to it, a shiver slipping, treacherously, across his spine.

  
"Aye, lass, planning to get very close to it." he returned her little quip and dragged his fingers through her hair, letting it settle at her nape. "Maybe you should think what you want to do next? Because I am starting to get a bit... well...,"he pointed to his lap, "Inflamed."

  
Roxy just couldn't help herself, fingers dragging over his lap and palming at his cock." Maybe we should get it on. We wouldn't want you to lose your composure." She did not miss the way Merlin's breath got caught in his throat and how he arched into her hand without any qualms.

  
"Fuck, Roxy... Stop teasing, lass." He asked, voice wrecked with lust and need and she just chuckled. "Let's get you settled." She winked as she slipped off his lap even though Merlin's fingers reached to remove the silken gown that hid her from his view and his curious hands.

  
Cunning. That's what she was, he thought silently as he rolled over, the touch of sheets slipping across his skin something like a prelude before she draped herself on his back. "Mhm... Merlin." She pressed her forehead on his back, lapping at his skin.  
His breath came in short puffs when he felt the silicone cock glide across his ass and rub just... so seemingly innocent. She was going to be the death of him.

  
Roxy grinned and slipped off after paying a few kisses across his skin, a few bites too. She wished for him to always carry her marks, to feel her on his skin, underneath the clothes, the armour his work persona provided.  
Merlin dragged his palms over the sheets in search of the bottle of lubricant although Roxy was quicker than that, picking it up and knelt in between his thighs.

  
Merlin was quick to accommodate her and smirked over his shoulder. "Prepare me?" He purred and reached for a pillow, slipping it underneath his hips.

  
Roxy couldn't help a growl of delight when she took in the positively killer curve of Merlin's ass, firm when her hands grope insatiably at it. "fuck, Merlin. " Her hands grasped gently groping without any shame, the muscle giving gently under her hands but not by much. It reminded her of the times she was on her back, his cock deep into her and her body wrapped around him, holding him as close as she could.

  
He gasped a bit, expecting Roxy to be less teasing and rolled his hips against her hands, growling. "Come on, Rox. I need more." He shuddered and it seemed Roxy caught that hint, her hands moving into action, spilling lubricant all over her fingers and dripping some over his hole at which Merlin gave a soft gasp, the cold trickling sensation jolting him out of his thoughts. However she didn't have the patience to wait anymore as her slick fingers pressed on, gently massaging soft circles into the tightly clenched muscle. Again and again, slowly, doing everything in her power to relax him enough that when it was time, her fingers would slip inside easily enough.

  
Merlin didn't want to stay still anymore and shivered at her touch, his hands grasping fistfuls of the sheets as he growled, more of a bark to warn Roxy to stop playing around and just give him what he needed.

  
And just like that, her finger slipped just a fraction inside and without thinking, Merlin bucked into that touch. His hips canted with a breathless moan and he just growled in utter delight. Roxy slipped her finger a bit deeper and she watched the way the muscles in Merlin's back rippled, with the light adjustments as he got on his elbows, putting himself even more on display for her.  
Roxy could barely resist the strong shoulder blades and back. They were what got her going, where she adores burying her face in the morning. Or mark them with her nails when they were in a different position...

  
That gave her a jolt. She was in a vastly different position now. And yet some things didn't necessarily need to change.

  
Her finger twisted a bit and started moving, slow and gentle, before she let her eyes flick away from the maddening (alluring, amazing, fucking surprising) sight of her fingers sinking into his hole. She slipped her finger a bit deeper and there was a hitch in Merlin's breath as he balanced up on his forearms and smirked. "Come on, Roxanne. Another. Keep going." He encouraged her with a wink over his shoulder and hissed when the next finger was added.

  
Merlin had to admit it, Roxanne knew what she was doing and she was making it hard for him to keep his head. It was such a heady feeling, knowing she was the one taking him apart like this. Merlin was rather afraid that by the time she would bury that fake cock in him, he would be utterly speechless, a puddle on top of their bed, completely pliant.

  
She smirked as she watched him, the line of his shoulders was taut and this time she didn't stop from caressing her palm over the muscles, trying to soothe him. "I can't wait to fuck you. You sound so pleased when I am barely doing anything of consequence... You'll probably be even more vocal when my cock fills you. "

  
The look in her eyes was a sight to behold. Wolfish and full of curiosity. And yet Merlin was not that surprised. "If you want to see that anytime soon you should probably hurry up. You'll kill me with this pace." Even if he adored Roxy for being this kind and gentle with him, considering the fact that he hadn't done this in a long time, there was enough coddling.

  
"Add in the next one and after that just fuck me already." He growled. Merlin would have said more but his words turned into a gasp as she just threw all caution to the wind and pushed her third finger in. And moved them ruthlessly quick and deep. And after a moment when them slipped at a bit of an awkward angle, there came a moan that raised goosebumps on her spine and Roxy watched Merlin's reaction again when she pressed her fingers like that again. The pleasure was so obvious he looked like he was floating. There was little need for words, not when his body thrummed like that with delight, Merlin's head had dropped to rest on his arms and he panted, she could tell by the way his body heaved as well, as if taken by surprise at the pleasure and Roxy's skilled touch.

  
Roxy decided there was no need to just keep dragging things along; especially since Merlin demanded it like that and without much ado she slipped her fingers out, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "I'll be back in a moment." She offered as she slipped away to get a condom and lubricant.

  
Slipping off the bed and looking at the gorgeous view Merlin made, draped like that, his gorgeous body a show of tension and strength. It left her breathless, the sheer realisation that Merlin was offering it in such a manner and enjoying himself too.

  
Her fingers were still slick from the lubricant and Merlin heard the way the condom foil slipped through her fingers twice already. He sat up, drawing her close with a large, warm palm pressed on her hip.” Let me help you with that.” He purred to her, eyes slipping across her still clothed form.

  
Moments later, he dragged the straps of her gown down her arms and the silk slithered to the floor in soft ripples. Merlin had now the whole view of her, gorgeous, naked and proud. The black straps of the harness stood out starkly against the creamy skin of her thighs and hips and he stroked his palms over them in silent reverence.

  
Roxy loved that kind of attention, but god, she was itching to get them further on. “You promised to help.” She whispered as she cupped the back of his head, stroking the smooth scalp with her thumb. That seemed to spur Merlin on as he picked the condom again and ripped the foil open quickly, carefully rolling it down on the toy that protruded rather obscenely from her hips.

  
The size of it made him smile. A bit of a challenge, but one he would take regardless. And enjoy himself while doing so.

  
Once the condom was placed, Roxy couldn’t help but lean down and kiss at Merlin’s mouth, trying to soothe her nerves a bit. And Merlin simply did not mind doing so, kissing her back with all the gentleness he could muster, considering he was so incredibly aroused at her actions. “It will be good, lass. It will go well. Don’t worry.” He whispered against her mouth, a reminder that he would help her make it pleasant for the both of them and a promise of what will happen later, afterwards.

  
Merlin pulled away and offered her a smirk that was simply devious and slipped back on the bed, on his hands and knees.

  
Roxy took a deep breath and knelt behind him as her palms dragged across his asscheeks. Just keep it slow for now, she reminded herself as she pressed the cock against his hole and rubbed the slick head there. Merlin’s breathing was starting to get shallower and she knew that was a good thing. Putting some pressure on her hips and a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, Roxy gave a first thrust.

  
Merlin gasped. Roared. There was the slightest bit of uncomfortable pressure but it was gone in an instant, his body seemingly delightfully on board with this kind of treatment, if the twitch of his cock was to be believed.” Yes, Roxy.” He choked out, turning a bit to look over his shoulder at her and shivering. It would be quite easy to reach out and pull her in all the way, but Merlin was intent to let her get her own rhythm going,

  
And Roxy didn’t hesitate as she pushed, deeper but still so slow, wanting him to feel everything, until the pleasure was overwhelming and he knew nothing more of the world outside their bubble.

  
The thrust out came just as slow, as she felt the way he shuddered under her palm, and Roxy just grunted. Those sounds Merlin made, soft, almost bitten off they were going to wreck her.

  
Merlin had to admit that Roxy was quite masterful in her delivery of pleasure. She was slow and careful, but the pleasure her actions sparked hit him so brutally. The slipping of her cock into him, the controlled pace, the grounding touch…

  
Roxy decided it was time to just stop playing around and started moving in earnest, her hips pumping a bit deeper, her grip turning stronger on his shoulder, pulling him into the sway of her body and Merlin just moaned, pleased at that touch, head falling forward onto the pillows.

  
There were shivers slipping across his spine and sweat beading up across his forehead with every thrust she gave, everytime her cock filled him, a rush of pleasure slipping from the base of his spine and all over his body and he shifted his hips a bit, to try to get more from Roxanne’s thrusts.

  
Without thinking much, she upped her rhythm, quick snapping thrusts that made the both of them moan, thrusts that Merlin forced himself to meet halfway following the rhythm her hand guided him into.

  
His thrust back into her body sent a jolt of delight through her own body, as the toy’s base rubbed her _just_ right and Roxy was suddenly shifting her angle, moving with him and she moaned, surprised when the next move made her see stars as well. Oh this might end up well enough for the both of them.

  
Merlin was rather stunned when her cry came seemingly unprovoked, a hoarse moan of what sounded like his name when pleasure hit her and the sudden rolling of her hips In a slightly different manner made his arms give out. He was hardly thinking straight anymore when his face was buried into the sheets and he moaned deeply too, just like she did.

  
Roxy continued to fuck him, but just a moment later she draped herself across his back, arms wrapping around him as she knew he could hold them both aloft. And moaned and panted in his ear, knowing that would make him even more aroused than he already was.  
“God, Merlin… I had no idea this could feel so good.” Her breath slipped across his nape, lips pressing kisses wherever they could and her hips kept pumping, slightly shallow, her arms wrapped around his chest, her hard nipples pushing against his back and Merlin knew he was just barely hanging on by a thread. She had wrecked him and in the most amazing and pleasurable way possible.

  
And then something happened, that left him adrift, too much pleasure overwhelming his body and positively wiping out every thought.  
Roxy could hear it in his breathing that Merlin was drawing closer, even if he might not be aware of it himself and arched her hips. That alone drew a massive writhe of his whole body, and a shout that made Roxanne realise she had caught that spot she had touched with her fingers earlier and her fingers slipped down to cup her palms over his cock; marvelling silently at the slick and the dripping precome.

She didn’t manage do much else, besides giving a few touches when Merlin moaned and came against her fingers with a sob that was choked off when he buried his face deeper into the sheets.

  
Roxy shivered, surprised and utterly turned on as she carefully slipped off him and panted, completely surprised that she had been the one to cause such a reaction in him.

  
Merlin rolled over on his side and drew her close, uncaring of the cock still attached to her hips and pressed a kiss on her lips, slow and rather sluggish, his mind still not fully recovered from the amount of pleasure she had drowned him in.

  
Roxy had no problem with the kissing, with the affection, but she was yearning for an orgasm of her own, and she pulled at his arm, fingers still slick with his come and Merlin nodded. Whatever she wanted, needed, he would give her.

  
A few moments later, head slightly clearer and arms full of a writhing gorgeous blonde, Merlin worked the straps of the harness open and pushed it away as his mouth kissed and nipped a trail down her body, giving it all the attention it had lacked earlier when they were too focused on other things. Merlin’s lips and hands focused on playing with her, pinning her to the bed, well intent to give her what she needed.

  
Roxy had virtually no intention to stop him, fingers pressing against the smooth scalp and pulling him closer, lower, urging him to just get his mouth there, where she needed him the most. Her moan came freely when Merlin’s mouth took over to pleasuring her, soft kitten licks across her pussy that were meant to stoke the fire in her before he would give her pleasure.

  
He was really not surprised to find her so wet and perfect, so close to the edge. His tongue lashed at her clit in quick short licks, trying to make her last longer so she could enjoy herself properly.

  
Roxy couldn’t be arsed to care about finesse and lasting. She needed to come, the sooner the better and she expressed that much, with everything she could. Her grip tightened on his shoulders and her legs just wrapped around him, as much as possible in their position.

  
“Merlin, fucking stop playing about and give me…Ah…”Her words turned into a moan when Merlin, egged on by her words and her rather bruising grip on his shoulders gave up all semblance of trying to pace it out. He buried his face in her pussy and sucked at her clit, licking at it with relish and abandon. Roxy just moaned and rode his mouth until her body was entirely too limp to move. And Merlin looked like he just had quite the swim when he pulled out for air and grinned at her, a sweet look, as if there were no cares in the world for them.

  
Roxy just smiled and drew him up in her arms, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart.” I hope you’re not going to regret that in the morning.” Merlin hummed softly as he buried his face in her soft hair, still smelling of her perfume.” No… But maybe I will ask to be given some proper care, with breakfast in bed and all that after I have been so thoroughly… Debauched.” He teased, but Roxy’s look said she had no qualms about making him breakfast and serving it in bed for the two of them.

  
“Deal.” She purred softly and leaned up to press their lips in a gentle kiss that spoke of trust and promises she would always keep.


End file.
